


Beg For It

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Series: Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altivia fails at retrieving the information she's sent to collect. KINK: Humiliation, situational</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

“Mr Secretary,” Olivia said softly as he entered his office.  
  
She's been waiting there for nearly an hour, standing at attention the entire time because she knew it would please him. Oh, how she wanted to please him.  
  
“Agent Dunham,” he acknowledged as he moved across the room, sitting down behind his desk, swivelling the chair to face her.  
  
He was quiet for a few minutes, leaning back in his chair with his fingers steepled as he stared at her. Her shoulders and upper back were starting to ache from standing in this position for so long with her hands clasped behind her back; she wanted to shift her weight from her left foot to her right, but she didn't dare move and show discomfort in front of him.   
  
He finally broke the silence. “Your work with Peter.”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir. I tried to get him to talk but—”  
  
He raised a hand to silence her, his voice cold. “You were given an order and you failed at it. You received excellent marks in all your training and you had the advantage of looking like someone he is interested in and yet you still managed to fail. You were given this task because I assumed you'd be able to complete it.”  
  
The first time Olivia had met the Secretary of Defence was after she'd been accepted into basic training at the Fringe Division. He'd been talking to one of the counsellors and she'd been called over so that he could evaluate her. He…he was like no one she'd ever met. One of his hands had cupped her face, turning it from side to side, studying her. Her hair had been accidentally stained red earlier in the week; he'd made a comment about it (the exact words being “I've always loved a red head.”) and ever since then she'd dyed it the rich auburn. And he'd asked her if she was willing to do  **anything**  asked of her, the way he looked at her revealing exactly what he meant. She'd told him yes,  **anything**.  
  
“I failed you sir,” she admitted, her voice sounding far too loud in the large office.  
  
“I shouldn't have given you an assignment you couldn't  _handle_ ,” he said cooly.   
  
“I can! I could...” she lowered her eyes for a moment in submission and then met his again. “If you'll let me.”  
  
“Beg,” he snarled, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“I need to make this right for you.” Olivia wasn't used to begging anyone for anything and she could see he was aware of that. “I…it was my mistake and I need to fix it.”  
  
“It was my mistake, Dunham. Now  _I_  have to fix it.” His fingers formed steeples again.  
  
“No, no, I can do it!” she insisted passionately, forgetting herself for a moment.   
  
His eyes went from hers to the floor, an unspoken command. She—almost hesitantly—got down on her knees and held her palms out, upwards.  
  
“Please let me fix it.”  
  
He said nothing.   
  
Olivia studied his face, seeing nothing but the cold glare from his eyes, the way his lips were pressed thin, the sharp shadows that the dark room created across his face. She wanted to remember this look forever, she never wanted to see it again. She lowered her eyes, trying to decide what he wanted when it hit her—blunt and mortifying. Oh god, he wanted her to grovel  **completely**. She began to crawl across the hard marble floor, watching his eyes stare at her neckline, at the way her ass moved. She wondered if he wanted her like this, a poised agent like herself pleading for his mercy and understanding.  
  
“Sir, I need to fix this. I have to. You gave me this assignment and I'll do anything to finish it,” she begged, her voice thick and needy.  
  
At this point she was knelt between his legs, her hands resting on his knees; she wanted him to say something,  _anything_ , so long as it was a command. She could feel her cheeks flush at her body's realisation she was so close to him, that she was touching him. His eyes glanced downwards for the slightest second and she knew he could that she was pushing her chest out so her erect nipples strained against the thing cloth of her blouse. She could still remember how it felt to have his hand on her face and she wished that right now his hands were caressing her skin.  
  
His lips curled upwards, something that was supposed to look like a smile, but didn't quite meet his eyes.  
  
“Well, if you  _insist_.”  
  
She exhaled, relieved. “Thank you, sir.”  
  
He turned the chair away from her, turning his attention to the files on his desk; with a flippant wave of his hand he declared, “That will be all, Agent Dunham.”  
  
She stood up, the back of her thighs and knees aching, but she showed no inconvenience as she backed out of the office.


End file.
